


Еще не поздно

by Lindgren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Post-Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, The Author Regrets Everything, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindgren/pseuds/Lindgren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кода к 4-22. Наверное. Может быть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще не поздно

**Author's Note:**

> ВОРНИНГ: Пытки и насилие (не графические)  
> Сумбур, поток мыслей и вообще бред

Он не знает, как давно он сидит в этом подвале. Окон здесь нет, а еду приносят слишком нерегулярно, чтобы отмечать время. Когда живот подводит от голода, ему начинает казаться, что за все это время его вообще ни разу не кормили. Но это вряд ли.  
Он не знает, где находится - даже в том, что это подвал, он не уверен. Здесь темно, и сыро, и затхлый воздух, но он может представить еще несколько вариантов (первый из которых - склеп, но об этом ему даже думать не хочется. Поэтому пусть будет подвал, черт с ним).   
Он не знает, кто и зачем его здесь держит. Демоны, стремящиеся отомстить Винчестерам за сорванный Апокалипсис. Ненавидящие охотников твари. Или люди, которым просто понравился красивый парень. Они не говорят, а он не спрашивает. Потому что - какая разница? Они приходят - по одному, или несколько сразу - и приносят ножи, плети, раскаленный металл. Металл - это хуже всего. И еще клещи. Он кричит, каждый раз надеясь, что сорвет голос и больше не доставит им удовольствия своими малодушными воплями. Но когда они приходят в следующий раз, он снова кричит. Впрочем, никакого удовольствия они все равно не выказывают.  
Нет, хуже всего - это когда они вообще ничего не приносят. Это не так уж больно, особенно теперь, после стольких раз, но отчаянно стыдно, и его тошнит всякий раз, когда они прикасаются к нему жадными руками. Впрочем, «жадные» - это его слово. Они не проявляют жадности, нетерпения, страсти. Или вообще каких-нибудь эмоций.  
Он не может освободиться. Он пытался, боже, как он пытался! Но открыть замок на цепи нечем, а когда он пробовал выдернуть руки из кандалов, то, кажется, сломал запястье, и оно теперь все время ноет. Он пытался драться, насколько ему позволяли цепи, но его быстро скрутили - молча и без злобы, и теперь у него прикованы даже ноги. Он испробовал все варианты, всё, что в его силах, и больше у него нет надежды.   
Потому что _брат не придет_.  
Это единственное, что ему точно известно в этом странном месте. Брат не придет - повторяет он снова и снова, потому что эта фраза не желает укладываться в голове. Еще полгода назад она показалась бы полным бредом. Фантастикой. Чем-то вообще не про них. Но теперь - теперь в их отношениях что-то непоправимо сломалось. После сирены. После бункера. После «ты монстр» и «если выйдешь в эту дверь - можешь не возвращаться». И ничего уже не исправить. И вот это - больнее пыток, голода и насилия. Больнее всего.  
Он знает, что виноват в этом сам. Почему-то в окружающей его темноте он ясно видит все свои ошибки. Видит, что именно сделал не так. Понимает, когда не сказал то, что должен был сказать, и когда вовремя не заткнулся. Почему он не видел этого раньше?   
Он закрывает мокрые от слез глаза и шепчет чуть слышно в окружающую его тьму:  
\- Пожалуйста, пусть еще не слишком поздно, пожалуйста! Еще один шанс, только один, я все исправлю, обещаю!  
Он не знает, кого просит - Бога, ангелов, демонов - и как собирается помириться с братом, сидя на цепи в подвале. Он, скорее всего, здесь умрет - но это его сейчас беспокоит меньше всего.

Он открывает глаза и несколько мгновений непонимающе таращится в беленый потолок. Сначала он понимает только, что темнота стала какой-то… не такой темной. Потом - вдруг - его захлестывает волна звуков. Стук капель в ванной. Бормотание телевизора за стеной. Бьющаяся в окно ветка.   
И тихое дыхание брата на соседней кровати.  
Он судорожно всхлипывает и размазывает по щекам жгуче-соленые слезы.  
\- Спасибо, спасибо тебе…  
Теперь он помнит, как все было на самом деле: кровь на белом платье Лилит, Руби, содрогающаяся в их руках, разрушенная печать, явление Люцифера. Апокалипсис.  
Дела у них - хуже некуда, честно говоря - сложно придумать что-то хуже конца света, - но здесь и сейчас он совершенно счастлив. Брат рядом, они снова вместе, и еще не поздно все исправить.   
Ведь еще не слишком поздно, ведь правда?


End file.
